Espoirs d'oubli
by lysemma
Summary: Elle aurait préféré mourir en mer. C'était une fin digne, une fin de pirate. Pas comme suffoquer, suspendue au bout d'une corde. OS


Auteur : lysemma

Disclamer : Ah, si Jack Sparrow était à moi… Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Résumé : _Elle aurait préféré mourir en mer. C'était une fin digne, une fin de pirate. Pas comme suffoquer, suspendue au bout d'une corde. _

Note de l'auteur : J'avais beaucoup aimé le personnage d'Anamaria dans le premier film et j'ai trouvé dommage qu'elle n'apparaisse pas dans les suivants. Je me console donc (mieux vaut tard que jamais) avec une fic centrée principalement sur elle, mais Jack n'est pas loin. Ceci se passe donc n'importe quand après _La malédiction du Black Pearl_, Ana ne faisant plus partie de son équipage.

* * *

Espoirs d'oubli.

La tête appuyée contre la pierre froide, elle regardait par la fenêtre. D'ici, elle pouvait sentir la brise marine sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Peut-être que, de cette façon, elle parviendrait à se persuader qu'elle était encore là bas, au large, sur son navire. Libre. Mais ses paupières se rouvrirent aussitôt. Même petite fille, elle ne croyait pas aux légendes racontées aux enfants, alors elle n'allait pas commencer à s'en bercer aujourd'hui…

Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon, inondant les flots de ses couleurs mourantes. C'était un spectacle qu'elle avait toujours aimé admirer. Ce soir pourtant, il ne lui procura aucun sentiment d'allégresse. Juste un creux au cœur. Elle n'y voyait plus que le rougeoiement d'un incendie.

Ana se détourna et se laissa glisser sur le sol de sa cellule. Elle préférait encore les ténèbres de son cachot aux souvenirs. Mais fixer des ombres ne fit que précipiter les images vers sa mémoire. Sa gorge ne noua. Elle ne savait même plus sur quoi pleurer tant ces derniers jours n'avaient été qu'une succession de drames.

Son bateau, d'abord. Elle l'avait regardé partir en fumée lui, son équipage, et ses rêves avec. Tout ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à accomplir, tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue, tout ce qu'elle avait passé sa vie à imaginer. Tous ces hommes qui lui avaient fait confiance alors que peu de gens de ce monde aurait accepté de recevoir des ordres de la part d'une femme. Ses compagnons d'armes. Ses amis. Ses frères. L'océan n'avait mis que quelques minutes à engloutir leurs existences et la sienne.

Puis sa liberté. Elle aurait préféré mourir en mer. C'était une fin digne, une fin de pirate. Pas comme suffoquer, suspendue au bout d'une corde. Son enfance, elle l'avait passée entre une cage et des chaînes. Elle ne voulait pas que tout se termine de la même façon que ça avait commencé. Mais eux, ils se fichaient bien de tout ça. Ils l'avaient mise à fond de cale avec les quelques rescapés, pour les jeter dans une cellule aussitôt débarqués. Parce que la seule chose ce qui les intéressait, c'était de pendre des pirates. Et de pendre _une_ pirate, capitaine qui plus est, visiblement, il n'y avait rien de plus exaltant… Elle avait même eu droit à un entretien avec le gouverneur, pour qu'il voie de ses propres yeux sa dernière capture, comme si elle n'était qu'une bête curieuse. Machinalement, ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu qui recouvrait son poignet. De leur point de vue, elle n'était rien de plus. La façon obscène avec laquelle Beckett l'avait regardé le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Ses paroles n'avaient fait que le lui confirmer.

_« Vous savez quelle est la règle. Nous vous marquons avant de vous pendre, comme des animaux. Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, vous ne valez pas mieux, aussi belle que vous soyez. »_

La brûlure lancinante ne s'était toujours pas éteinte, malgré les heures qui avaient passées. C'était étrange, songea-t-elle, comme on ne s'habituait jamais à la souffrance… Elle avait toujours fait partie de son existence, depuis son plus jeune âge, dans cet endroit trop noir, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Impossible de compter les douleurs, de se les rappeler toutes. Et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais accoutumée à la sentir fondre sur elle, paralyser tout son être et broyer son cœur. Elle l'avait amèrement regretté lorsqu'il avait appliqué le tisonnier chauffé à banc sur sa peau sombre, ne pouvant ainsi retenir le hurlement qui avait dépassé le seuil de ses lèvres et tiré un sourire à son bourreau. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec un P sanglant gravé à jamais dans sa chair meurtrie, criant au monde ce qu'elle était. Une pirate. Une pestiférée. Une prisonnière. Une pendue. Pas plus.

_« Nous nous reverrons le jour de votre exécution ma chère. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être… »_

Il l'avait fait attendre néanmoins. Elle, pas les autres. La prison de la ville avait été conçue avec un soin bien particulier. D'ici, elle dominait la crique. Ainsi, ses locataires, dès qu'ils regardaient par la fenêtre, voyaient la mer immense s'étendre à perte de vue. La mer sur laquelle ils ne pourraient jamais plus naviguer. Comme un pied de nez sadique. Le bâtiment avait également une vue imprenable sur la place centrale. Sur l'échafaud élevé pour les grandes occasions. Beckett n'était pas clément en lui donnant un jour de sursis, il espérait seulement la briser un peu plus. Ce à quoi il était parvenu avec brio. Car, de là, elle avait assisté à l'ascension de ses trois amis sur la potence. Elle avait vu le monde amassé simplement pour se délecter du spectacle de leur agonie. Elle avait regardé leurs corps se balancer dans le vent, comme des fruits étranges suspendus à la branche d'un arbre élevé par les hommes, nourri de leur haine. Derrière ses larmes, elle avait aperçu leurs cadavres être jetés comme de vulgaires morceaux de viandes sur un chariot branlant qui les avait emportés vers la fosse commune où ils pourriraient, sans même avoir droit à une sépulture. Gommés, oubliés. Un coup de chiffon sur une ardoise, voilà tout ce que leur mort représentait pour tout ces gens. Et bientôt, ce sera elle qu'ils effaceront.

Une détonation aussi brutale qu'assourdissante l'arracha brusquement de ses tristes pensées. Les murs autour d'elle tremblèrent distinctement, soulevant des volutes de poussières étouffantes. Le cœur cognant convulsivement contre ses côtes, elle se releva aussitôt pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. La nuit s'était levée désormais, pourtant elle parvint à distinguer, sur la surface de la mer d'encre, une silhouette massive d'une noirceur incomparable.

« Le _Pearl_ ? », murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

Qu'est-ce que le navire de Jack – du _Capitaine Jack Sparrow_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se corriger mentalement, habituée aux remontrances (généralement inefficaces en ce qui la concernait) du pirate lorsque quelqu'un osait ne pas le nommer par son titre – pouvait bien faire ici ? Il n'y avait aucun trésor sur cette maudite île à sa connaissance… Dans quelle croisade le pirate s'était-il encore embarqué ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions : un nouveau boulet de canon s'écrasa tout aussi violemment contre les remparts du port.

Les minutes s'engrenèrent et l'affrontement entre les soldats et le _Black Pearl_ s'intensifia. Mais malgré les ripostes à leurs attaques, l'équipage débarqua bientôt dans le port pour entamer un combat en face à face. Ana resta postée à la fenêtre, les mains crispées sur les barreaux, à scruter les ombres. Impossible de dire lequel des deux camps avait le dessus, mais, à en juger par l'agitation qui gagnait peu à peu les ruelles, les pirates parvenaient à déjouer les barrages de militaires…

Le regard toujours rivé au-dehors, elle soupira de dépit. Elle était condamnée à être pendue au lever du jour, et voilà que, sans le savoir, son ancien équipage venait la narguer en mettant la ville à sac sous ses yeux… Car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si ses camarades débarquaient ici, c'était dans le seul but de se remplir les poches, et autant dire qu'une prison ne recelait pas de richesses. Aucune chance donc de les voir débouler ici et la libérer. Et de toute façon, elle soupçonnait certes leur capitaine d'avoir perdu l'esprit depuis bien longtemps, mais pas au point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Un sourire amer sur les lèvres et une boule dans la gorge, elle secoua la tête doucement. Beckett jubilerait d'autant plus demain matin…

Des exclamations à l'étage du dessus la firent soudain se détourner. Tendue, elle écouta ce qui ressemblait à une scène de ménage – entre cris et bruits d'objets jetés au sol – jusqu'à ce que les clameurs se déplacent vers l'escalier menant au sous-sol, vers les cachots. Une porte s'ouvrit là-haut, puis un soldat dégringola les marches, s'assommant dans le processus. Elle le considéra un moment, éberluée. Puis apparut Jack Sparrow.

« Tiens, Trésor ! Quelle bonne surprise ! , s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant, l'air définitivement pas surpris.

- Jack ? Mais comment… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », bredouilla la jeune femme en s'approchant des barreaux de sa cage.

Le pirate, qui se faisait apparemment un devoir de fouiller la pièce de fond en comble à la recherche de quelques pièces d'or à délester aux gardes, fit vaguement un signe de la main.

« Bof, j'passais dans les environs. »

En d'autres circonstances, Ana se serait aussitôt énervée pour obtenir la vraie raison de sa présence ici ainsi qu'un semblant d'attention – ce dont ne comptait apparemment pas la gratifier le capitaine, à en juger par l'ardeur qu'il mettait à retourner l'endroit –, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle était trop frustrée, fatiguée et déprimée pour ça. Les murs vibrèrent encore sous l'assaut d'un boulet de canon, mais Jack ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Ni même s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs… Ana soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _ce pirate-là_ qui débarque dans cet endroit ? Une petite voix lui murmura alors que probablement aucun autre ne serait venu jusqu'ici pour elle… Car elle n'était pas dupe de son manège. Mais puisqu'il paraissait décidé à l'ignorer, elle força les choses. Après tout, elle avait attendu ici suffisamment longtemps et ne voulait pas voir rappliquer la garde, tout ça pour que ledit pirate la rejoigne dans sa cellule puis l'accompagne sur la potence.

« Aide-moi à sortir de là. »

Sparrow se tourna brusquement vers elle, comme si sa présence lui avait échappé. Un air innocent qui ne la trompa pas une seconde se peignit sur son visage.

« Plaît-il ? »

Les yeux d'Ana se rétrécirent tandis qu'elle le considérait avec mauvaise humeur. Jack se redressa et abandonna les vieilleries sans intérêt qu'il avait réussi à dénicher. De sa démarche chaloupée, il s'approcha d'elle, sa main caressant pensivement les deux tresses qui pendaient de son menton.

« M'aurais-tu demandé de… t'aider ? (Le dernier mot sonna presque comme un blasphème dans sa bouche, et Anna se retint de ne pas essayer de l'étrangler malgré la grille qui les séparaient.) Pardonne mon soudain problème d'audition, mais je pensais que ce verbe, ainsi que tout ses dérivés et synonymes, ne faisaient pas partie de ton vocabulaire…

- Jack… », grogna-t-elle simplement, menaçante.

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'était juste pour être sûr. »

Ana bouillait de l'intérieur, mais il décida pourtant d'en rajouter une couche.

« Tu voudrais donc que je t'aide…, énonça-t-il pensivement en s'appuyant d'une manière nonchalante contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange ? »

Il fixa son regard déroutant sur elle et un sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard assassin et croisa les bras. Cet homme ne changerait jamais. Elle était dans une situation dramatique et lui, il s'en amusait et marchandait !

« Toute ma gratitude ! », répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe, devinant le sous-entendu.

Il fit une moue songeuse, pesant apparemment le pour et le contre sans avoir l'air d'être bien convaincu. Mais Ana n'était décidément pas d'humeur. Elle le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'il se jouait simplement d'elle et n'envisageait pas de la laisser à son triste sort dans cette prison. Cependant, si son numéro, même s'il la faisait sortir de ses gonds la plupart du temps, avait tendance à l'amuser d'habitude (ce qu'elle ne reconnaîtrait jamais ouvertement), elle avait vécu trop de déboires ces derniers jours pour pouvoir le supporter. Rageusement, elle frappa contre le fer de sa cage, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Jack, arrête ton manège et ouvre-moi ! Je te rappelle que tu me dois un bateau en plus, alors tu peux bien faire ça ! »

Il secoua la tête en roulant des yeux, déçu qu'Anamaria coupe court à sa « récréation ». Néanmoins, il admit :

« Tu marques un point Trésor ! »

Et sur-ce, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. La jeune femme resta pantoise un moment. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser ? …Si ? Ses poings se crispèrent autour des barreaux, substituts temporaires du cou de Sparrow, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il ressurgisse, des clefs à la main. Un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il en faisait tourner une dans la serrure.

« T'as cru que j'étais parti, hein ?

- Non, mentit-elle. Je savais que tu aurais trop peur de te retrouver face à moi et de subir ma vengeance une fois que je serais sortie par mes propres moyens… »

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Il savait à quel point les femmes pouvaient être rancunières, surtout celle-ci. Rancunière, et dangereuse… Il s'inclina en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Madame. »

Ana se hâta hors de sa cellule. Elle avait toujours tenu les cages en horreur, et se retrouver dehors ne put que la soulager. Mais tout était relatif : elle n'était pas encore tout à fait libre.

« Et maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle en récupérant ses « effets », comme dirait un certain capitaine.

- Maintenant ?, répéta-t-il bêtement.

- Comment sort-on d'ici sans se faire couvrir de plomb ? »

A nouveau, il lui offrit la vision d'un sourire doré.

« On improvise ! », s'exclama-t-il en l'entrainant derrière lui.

* * *

A l'horizon, les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à colorer la mer. Mais malgré l'heure matinale, les voix et rires enivrés des matelots se s'étaient pas tus, trop joyeux d'avoir une fois encore une occasion de faire la fête. Ana les entendait à peine pourtant, trop absorbée par le spectacle du lever du soleil, par l'idée que, si elle avait encore été en prison à cet instant, un soldat serait entré dans sa cellule pour la mener jusqu'à la potence. Les doigts de Jack glissèrent dans ses cheveux, tels une caresse apaisante pour chasser ses pensées moroses, et elle sourit légèrement. Beaucoup de ses admirateurs le disaient de lui et, même si elle ne croyait pas à toutes ces légendes, parfois elle aussi serait tentée de penser qu'il avait un don divinatoire…

Son regard balaya paresseusement la cabine désordonnée. Au pied du lit, perdue au milieu du tas informe de leurs vêtements, gisait une bouteille de rhum vide. La réserve personnelle du gouverneur en avait pris un sacré coup cette nuit.

« Tu savais que j'étais là-bas. »

Ce n'était ni une affirmation, ni vraiment une question. Contre elle, Jack ne manifesta aucune forme de surprise ou d'hésitation. Mais elle devina avant même de l'entendre son mensonge.

« Non. J'avais entendu dire que toute une ribambelle de navires marchands devait mouiller au port. Ma source n'était apparemment pas très fiable. Voilà c'que c'est que de prendre ses renseignements dans des tavernes… Du coup, on s'est rabattu sur les maisons des bourgeois d'la côte. Tomber sur toi était un pur hasard.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule. »

La dissimulation avait toujours fait partie de leur jeu. C'était rassurant en un sens, de se cacher derrière des apparences, de faire croire à l'impossible comme de prétendre qu'entre eux, c'était juste une question de simplicité et de réconfort, rien de plus. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'au fond, l'autre savait.

« Ho bien sûr ! C'est justement pour ça que tu m'as supplié de t'aider.

- Je ne t'ai pas supplié Sparrow, et c'était juste une question de gain de temps. »

Son torse vibra contre son oreille lorsqu'il se mit à rire.

« Avant de finir au bout d'une corde, c'est ça ? »

Ana se redressa pour lui faire face, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir te tirer des situations les plus inextricables. D'ailleurs, tu m'as même gâché une occasion d'avoir moi aussi une légende rocambolesque à mon actif. »

Jack la considéra un moment, un sourire pendu aux lèvres, à la fois ébahi par sa mauvaise foi et admiratif : elle pourrait presque rivaliser avec la sienne.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'à ce moment-là, tu avais vraiment envie de t'en tirer justement. »

Et aussitôt, les traits de la jeune femme se crispèrent sous ses yeux, et son air mutin disparut. Elle se détourna et se rallongea contre lui qui se maudit de ne pas savoir se taire de temps en temps.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la cabine moite, chargé de pensées sombres et de mauvais souvenirs. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme que ses mains avaient si bien appris à connaître, avec le temps. L'expression de son visage le frappa alors qu'il l'observait sans qu'elle ne le remarque, perdue dans la contemplation aveugle du soleil levant. Elle prenait toujours soin de se barricader derrière une armure en acier trempé, impénétrable, derrière laquelle elle pouvait masquer ses blessures au monde et les guérir en silence, ou du moins essayer. Ce soir pourtant, son visage trahissait sa tristesse, sa lassitude, sa culpabilité.

Lorsqu'on lui avait volé son _Black Pearl_, il avait été écrasé par le chagrin. Certains diraient que ça n'était qu'un bout de bois, que ça n'avait pas grand importance. Des bateaux, il y en avait des tas d'autres. Ces gens là n'étaient définitivement pas des marins, et encore moins des pirates. Le _Pearl _était sa maison, une compagne toujours fidèle, son ticket pour la liberté. Et, tandis qu'il lui courait après des années durant, il avait dissimulé, derrière une attitude enjouée et désinvolte, sa douleur et sa haine envers celui qui lui avait dérobé ça. Sa vie. Anamaria n'avait certes pas vogué des années durant sur son navire, mais Jack savait parfaitement ce qu'il représentait pour elle et la peine qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de l'avoir perdu. Devenir capitaine n'était pas une mince affaire chez les pirates, mais en étant une femme, c'était quasiment impossible. Pourtant, elle avait poursuivi son rêve et, finalement, l'avait réalisé. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui réduise en cendres. Perdre le _Pearl_ l'avait brisé, cependant il nourrissait l'espoir de le retrouver un jour. Non, il _savait _qu'il le retrouverait. Elle n'avait plus rien, même pas d'espoir auquel se raccrocher. La seule chose qui lui restait, c'était le souvenir impérissable de voir son rêve sombrer et la culpabilité dévorante de ne pas avoir sauvé ses hommes. C'était les réminiscences de leurs cris et de leurs cadavres jonchant les flots qui ne la quitteraient jamais plus.

« Je suis désolé Ana. », dit-il soudain, d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il la sentit se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Les minutes s'engrenèrent doucement, tant que la cabine fut bientôt baignée par les rayons du soleil matinal.

« Comment est-ce qu'on vit avec tant de morts sur la conscience ?, demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés au-dehors.

Il se perdit à son tour dans la contemplation de l'horizon, dans les souvenirs amers d'un passé lointain.

« On espère oublier. »


End file.
